Jon Meunier
Jon Meunier, initially and often credited as Jon M, is a former actor in Scott's films. He is best known for his role as Chase Landon, the main protagonist of Jurassic Shark ''and its sequel, ''Jurassic Shark II: The Retribution. Jon is the brother of fellow Jurassic Shark cast members Ben and Will Meunier. Jon worked on the first two films in 2012 and 2013, but due to conflicts with Scott, he was written out of the third film's script. In late-2014, Jon was intrigued after seeing the third film's official trailer. A month prior to its release, he returned to shoot a cameo for the film in May 2015. It remains his most recent and likely final film role. Biography 2011 Jon M was approached to play one of the leading characters in Island of Doom: Jurassic Park - Paul Kirby, as well as a more minor role, Cooper Culman. Despite the film having gone into production and scenes involving both characters had been filmed, Island of Doom was eventually cancelled for various production reasons. The parts of the movie that had been filmed were posted to YouTube, with Jon appearing various times. 2012 However, despite the cancellation, Jon still remained attached to LordStarscream100's films, as he played the lead role in Jurassic Shark - Chase Landon. Jon also played Cooper Culman in the film, a character who had been directly transferred from Island of Doom to Jurassic Shark. 2013 Jon M was the first person confirmed to be returning for the sequel, Jurassic Shark II: The Retribution, as he reprises the role of Chase Landon. He also plays a new character, Carter Phillips, who trains with Eddie Jackson to join the Shark Hunters. 2014 After acting as the main protagonist of the first two films, on March 28, it was confirmed that Jon M would not reprise the role of Chase Landon in'' Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution. The character will at least be mentioned in the film. With Jon out of the cast of the film, ''Jurassic Shark II: The Retribution is said to have been his final film. 2015 In February 2015, Jon expressed his regret over having dropped out of the series after seeing the film's official trailer and Super Bowl TV Spot. Scott told him that he is welcome to cameo as Chase Landon in the film if he's still interested. On March 7, Jon responded to the offer, saying that he feels "he would be like a fifth wheel" and "would rather not interrupt". Scott persuaded him to film a cameo for the film, saying that his role would be minor yet he thinks it would make the movie much better and satisfying. On March 9, Jon agreed to do the cameo, marking his first potential appearance since Jurassic Shark II and the first time he will film since October 2013. Jon filmed his role in Jurassic Shark III alongside Ben and Will on May 25, 2015 - marking the end of his involvement with Scott. Controversy On September 6, 2015, while Scott took a break from filming Ninjago: Rise of the Great Devourer, it is believed that Jon and Will took the opportunity to vandalize the film's set. While nothing was broken, one minifigure lost a hand and the area became extremely muddy. Similar incidents had happened previously. Scott's parents had spotted the two running into the woods while Scott was taking a break. Their involvement in the incident is unconfirmed, but the likelihood remains high. In October 2017, Scott met with Jon again, and noted that he's grown up and matured into a very respectful person. Filmography As Actor *''Island of Doom: Jurassic Park (2011 - Cancelled Project) - Paul Kirby, Cooper Culman *Jurassic Shark'' (2012) - Chase Landon, Cooper Culman *''Jurassic Shark II: The Retribution'' (2013) - Chase Landon, Carter Phillips *''Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution'' (2015) - Chase Landon (cameo - final film role) Category:Real People Category:Jurassic Shark Category:Jurassic Shark II: The Retribution Category:Jurassic Shark Actors Category:2011 Storyline Category:2012 Storyline Category:2013 Storyline Category:2015 Storyline Category:Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution Category:Island of Doom: Jurassic Park Category:Actors Category:Inactive Actors